Scout Cloud Lee
Scout Cloud Lee is one of the fans for Season 4: Caramoan. MrSimtastic returned for Season 5 as Jenna Morasca. Survivor: Caramoan Scout began the game on the fans tribe, consisting of 9 other fans of Skydog's series. Scout was quickly approached by Reynold to form an alliance with himself, John, Michael, Erik, and Angie. The fans won the first challenge, but lost the next 3, resulting in the eliminations of Jonathan, RC, and Amber, who were on the outs of the tribe. On Day 11, a tribe swap occured and Scout remained on Airai with allies Angie and Reynold, as well as favorites Rob, Brad, Malcolm, Kelly and Marty. Despite being in the minority, Scout was approached by Rob, Kelly and Marty to join them in voting off Brad and Malcolm. However, after winning 2 immunities, Brad and Malcolm jumped at the chance to mutiny from their tribe. With a challenge loss and no easy targets, Scout was conflicted on who to vote off. Her allies and friends, Rob and Kelly wanted to vote off Scout's ally, Reynold. But when Marty approached Scout about eventually voting off Kelly, Scout jumped at the chance to save her ally, and Marty's fate was sealed. When the double tribal council was announced, Scout was able to secure herself safety and won immunity. After this, Scout once again found herself in a predicament. She had to choose between her 2 allies of Angie and Reynold, or her 2 allies of Kelly and Rob. After a shocking reveal, Rob told Scout he found the idol. This allowed for Scout chose to side with Kelly and Rob, wanting to have the idol on her side. Reynold, in turn, came up with the plan to pretend to be blindsided by Angie's boot, expecting a merge soon. When a second tribe swap occured rather then a merge, Scout found herself on a tribe with her long-time ally Reynold and her #1 ally Michael, along with Kim and Brad. Seeing this as an opportunity to get rid of a potential opponent at merge, Scout proposed to throw the challenge and vote off Brad, which was successful. After Brad's boot, Scout was determined not to visit Tribal Council again until merge. She single-handedly completed the challenge for her team, winning a long awaited immunity and a trip to the merge. Prior to the merge, Scout planned to combine her 2 alliances of Kelly/Brad and Michael/Reynold and create a solid 5 person alliance, with 2 final 3 deals, ensuring Scout a spot in the final 3. After Monica's boot, the alliance conspired to get out John, the biggest challenge threat. However, Michael had a different agenda. Seeing Scout as a jury threat, he used his idol on John, and sent home his #1 ally, whom had never even thought about backstabbing him. Voting History Trivia *Scout was the only female fan to make merge. *Scout didn't recieve any votes until merge. **Both times Scout recieved votes, Brendan was one of them.